


Confusion and Sex

by cosmicArtist



Series: We Are so Totally Boned [1]
Category: Swapfell au - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deal With It, Drinks, I swear there is plot, Monster Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Named Reader, Overatimulation, Sex, Sexy bones, Smut, Social Injustice, We Are so Totally Boned, alcoholic cunsumption, but not rape, dubious, ecto cock, heat - Freeform, part one, precurser, sexist meatheads, shamless smut, sin - Freeform, skeledick, so much sin, strong reader, you have a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: You march down the street fuming. To say you are pissed is an understatement. You are so far beyond pissed at this point you don’t think murder is too far out of the range of possibilities for revenge you could take on him. Him and all his fucking lackies! Of course you don’t want to add homicide to the list of things you have done in your life so instead you are stalking downtown looking for a bar. So far you have found none open. What is this the prohibition era!?





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I'M SORRY DX  
> I've just  
> I've had this first part all done and completed sitting in my docs for well on a year now  
> I won't work on the second part yet  
> I just really wanna get these five first part chapters out there before I go insane

You march down the street fuming. To say you are pissed is an understatement. You are so far beyond pissed at this point you don’t think murder is too far out of the range of possibilities for revenge you could take on him. Him and all his fucking lackies! Of course you don’t want to add homicide to the list of things you have done in your life so instead you are stalking downtown looking for a bar. So far you have found none open. What is this the prohibition era!?

 

You grumble as you continue to contemplate murder for this most recent of social injustices. You were promised that promotion! It was yours! Ned, that snake. He somehow convinced your boss that he was a better sales rep than you. That he had managed to sell more product than you in all the time you have been working there! You know you’ve sold more than him! You know this because you check the salesmen standings every week!

 

God dammit you _needed_ that promotion! Or at the very least you wanted it very badly. It would really have helped you out in the long run. You could help pay for your brothers upcoming wedding, host a kickass bachelorette party, pay off some of your long standing debts, but no. In the blink of an eye all of that vanished. Guess that’s why they say don’t count your chickens till they hatch.

 

You continue to march down the street and finally spot an open sign out of the corner of your eye. It‘s across the street, and looks to be a swanky bar by the name of Muffet’s. It’s probably a little more expensive than you are used to, but it’s open and a bar which makes it perfect. The street is deserted but you look both ways as a precaution, and cross swiftly.

 

Once across the street you push into the bar and freeze. Oh… it’s a monster bar…. You stand there a few seconds before stalking the rest of the way in and taking a stool at the bar. ‘ _Whatever. It’s a bar that’s open. These guys are just as good as any other in this whole damn city, and again at least they’re open!_ ’ sitting at the bar counter you wait for your server only for a bright purple spider girl in a tasteful dress and pigtail buns to step out.

 

She says nothing as she glares at you. You don’t take it to heart, monsters always glare at humans. It’s understandable. You glare back at her for a moment before taking out your wallet, and slamming a crisp hundred on her countertop. “Something strong, please” you grind out. She sneers at you before taking your money and going into the back for a moment. She returns not to long later with a black bottle of liquid that reminds you of oil and glitter.

 

Setting it and a shot glass in front of you she passes back your change. ‘ _Geeze 39$ back for a bottle of booze? This better taste amazing, or I just bought the most expensive and regretful hangover in my whole life._ ’ deciding to test it out before you pass judgment you pour yourself a shot, and knock it back. It burns going down as all strong alcohol does, and leaves a tart aftertaste that reminds you of a plum. Hm, not bad at all really.

 

You manage to do this three more times before you get harrassed. Some dog monster sits next to you at the bar and glares at you for who knows how long. You aren’t really paying attention until he makes himself known.

 

“Your kind ain’t welcome here _human_ , beat it before I beat you.” he growls. You give him a glance before swallowing down another shot. You are well on your way to being truly plastered. Also, still barking mad about the whole Ned thing, so when he grabs you by the collar of your shirt you naturally straight up punch him in the face. The bar falls oddly silent.

 

“HEy, you, you mutt. Dog, face!” you slur in his direction. “If I wasn’t welcome here I woulda been thrown outs alln redy. Tha c-cute bartender looks pretty, uh, pretty capable of taking care of undeshirables. T-touch me ‘gain an’ I’ll introduce you to da FLOOR!” you point dramatically at his form. Your punch had knocked him to the ground. If you were more sober you would have realized that you had hit him harder than intended. Oops.

 

“Oh you BITCH!” he howls. He jumps up from where you punched him down and takes a swing at you. Unfortunately for him this isn't your first fight. After dodging, you bring your leg up and hook your heel on his collar before snapping your leg back down taking him with it.

 

You slip off the barstool as you do so and lean down to whisper in his ear. “Oh, you know, I d-didn’t know you wheres so well acquainted with tha ground already. I can make ya even better frnds using a shix, foot, hole.” you then stand up straight again and kick him into the table with all of his other dog monster friends. This snapps the table in half. “Woopsh!”

 

You hear a pound coming from the bar counter and look to see a very irate spider girl. “Ah shit sorry seryyy. Here uuh, l-let me let me pay ya back. Jush a moment.” you wobble back over to the counter, and lean on it as you bring out your wallet. There are a few hundreds in there that you keep around for just such occasions. You have to replace a lot of broken shit.

 

Pulling a few out you hand them to the lady and quickly grab your booze. “Welp I besht be off. I’m stupid not susidl. Ya know? Imma go. Yeah.” you turn on your heel, and start to head out before the recovering dog party can stagger to their feet again. Before you manage to walk out the door though you get knocked back in by a semi solid chest. “Fuck!” You exclaim.

 

You angrly look up, and up, and… up. Holy shit this guy is tall; _and hot_ . Wait what? What were you just thinking?! Not only is this tall ass guy a _monster_ he’s not even one with parts. Probably. ‘ _I mean… skeletons don’t have parts right?_ ’ you feel something on your shoulders and look over to realize that he had grabbed you when you bumped him and fell back that little bit.

 

“Shory skeleman, I waz jus on ma way out.” you slur. Lifting your hands to his you try to take them off your shoulders so you can leave, but you must be drunker than you first thought, or he’s just stronger than you. Well now, that doesn’t usually happen.

 

He looks around the bar for a few seconds before looking back down at you. “An what happened here?” he asked. Damn, that is a voice. You know, one of _those_ voices. Geeze you really are drunk. You feel out of control here. Gotta take back control of this situation.

 

You shove the skeleton away, and look him over. He’s wearing what looks to be an orange sweater under a black hoodie. Or is it a jacket? It does have yellowed fur on the hood part. He’s also wearing red skinny jeans, and black and orange sneakers. Well more of a blood orange really, and he has a missing tooth that’s been replaced by a gold one. You see as well that he has a small crack leading up from said missing tooth to the edge of his eye socket.

 

What were you doing again? Oh yeah, control. “Well this mange dog guy waz all up in ma face. So I kick hm inta that table. It broke. Is been payed fer.” you slur with a shrug. Skeleton guy has the balls to laugh at you. Ugh men!

 

“And you expect me ta believe that a pretty, little, _human_ girl like you managed ta kick someone so hard they broke a table?” he says with a snicker. You huff at that. Wise guy eh?

 

“Well then obvishly ‘m lying an broke a god damn table wit ma bare hands.” you slur angrly. He puts his hands up in surrender before turning you back around and leading you back over to the bar. “Hey! I waz leavn’!” you mutter. Just then you notice that hidden compliment in his accusation. Well not really that hidden, but you _are_ drunk. Either way it makes you blush furiously.

 

“Yeah I know ya were, but I can’t let ya just leave without giving ya a good time. We monsters do try our best ta be hospitable.” he says slowly into your ear. You shudder at his tone. Damn, that voice could make a sinner out of a Nun. He sits you back down at the bar where you were before, and waves his hand to the bartender for a drink.

 

Spider girl glares at both of you before walking back and grabbing a bottle of barbecue sauce. She places it front of skeleman who actually fucking _drinks it_?? “Oh ma gosh! What are ya doin’?!” you splutter. He snickers at you before putting his bottle down.

 

“Just tasting tha second closest thing to heaven. Maybe if I get lucky tonight I c’n taste the first.” he whispers at you with a wink. You almost missed what he said but after a few seconds you get it, and you swear your face and neck just got a hundred degrees hotter. He chuckles at your reaction.

 

Damn it you are losing control again! How to get it back? Oh! Of course duh. “Well ‘m shore you could get an’one if ya asked ‘em real nice in that smooth voice of yours.” you try to flirt back. It falls short thought being as you are just so so drunk. You groan at your own sad attempt, and flop down onto the counter.

 

After you sit around with the skeleton monster for a while; flirting and being loud in general, purple girl places something in front of you. It kinda looks like water almost, but it’s thicker? She holds out her hand which you stare at for a few moments, before realizing she is going to charge you for the strange water. You roll your eyes at that, but decide that you should probably stop drinking for the night anyway. Pulling out your wallet once again you pay her, and receive your change as she finally hands you the glass.

 

“Thankies” you mutter drinking your ‘water’ slowly. It really does seem to help. You only notice once you finish it all, but you definitely have a clearer head that before. This remedy seems to leave you with just a pleasant buzz. “Wow, that’s amazing! You could really make a killing off of this.” you tell spider girl. She glows as she glares before she points to the door. Ah, it appears you have overstayed your welcome guess she wants you to leave.

 

You shrug and stand up from the barstool. You poor one more shot from your drink and knock it back before turning around to leave. Just as you start to wonder where the heck skeleman went you see him: somehow, already waiting outside for you. What?? You give him a curious look before you shrug and start on your way back home. He’s following you now. It’s tense.

 

“Heh, so I see ya got the boot from Muffet’s. That’s good since I was just about ta ask if you wanted to come back ta my place.” he says smoothly. You glance at him before you scoff.

 

“And do what? I can’t imagine you are actually proposing what it sounds like you are proposing. It’s impossible for us to do that in any way I would find familiar, and I don’t rightly feel like trying anymore new things tonight.” you tell him cooly. He laughs at that before draping an arm over your shoulder.

 

You flick his arm off. “And I don’t do one nights stands.” you say glaring.

 

He snickers at that. “Well ya got both things wrong there Doll. I c’n definitely satisfy you like a human, and I wasn’t plannin’ for this to be a one time only deal.”

 

“What do you mean?” you ask curious.

 

“Well usually I wouldn't even consider asking some rando for a night of passion like this, but I am a monster, and we do go through cycles of our own. My cycle is coming up, heat cycle that is. ’m just trying to find a temporary partner to help me through it is all.” he says back, he looks to be sweating just that little bit. Heat? Like what animals go through?

 

“I guess, but you said temporary. I don’t know if I can accept your proposition if I know it will end. I’m not that kind of girl. Call me old fashioned if you will, but I prefer my relationships to be more profound, and last longer than the week. Or however long you go through this heat thing.” you reply flippantly.

 

“How about a date then?!” he says quickly. You look at him questioningly. “I’ll take ya on a date, no 3 dates. Every time we fuck. That way you c’n satisfy being in a relationship and I can have a partner for my heat. I’ll even try to put in an effort ta be a good boyfriend.” he rushes. Practically begs really.

 

How hard is it to find a partner for something like this? And how hard is it to go through alone that he has asked a random human for help? You consider your options. You think it will probably end soon after all your dates are done anyway, even if he _says_ he’ll make an effort.

 

But if you had a boyfriend; even a pretend boyfriend, then you would have an excuse to reject people who ask you out. Especially Ned. God do you hate Ned! Also three dates for every fuck sounds like a pretty good deal. It falls around what shouldn’t be, but is the social norm for putting out. The problem is you don’t usually put out at all until you know you can trust the guy.

 

That usually ranges from 7 to 20 dates. Or more really since only one guy has ever earned your trust enough to fuck you. That ended horribly. Maybe it’s better that you don’t know this guy yet? Then you won’t be so heartbroken when he leaves you after this is all said and done.

 

You look him over a moment. He really is sexy, somehow. You can’t rightly explain it. There is just something there. Something in the air. Perhaps since he is so close to this alleged heat he is putting off some kind of pheromone? One more glance over and you give in.

 

“Make it five dates and you have yourself a deal.” you finally say. He grins at that before swooping you up into his arms. “Wha- HEY!” you shriek.

 

“No time for walkin’. This shit starts tomorrow, and I wanna let off some steam before the heat gets to be unbearable. Hold on tight Doll” he growls. You yelp as he takes a step forward and falls with you into nothingness. You grip his sleeves tightly and squeeze your eyes shut as you plummet off that cliff with him.

 

Then you’re back in the real world. Real air all around you, and solid ground to be seen, and felt when you get tossed onto a nearby bed. He looms over you and you realize you never got his name.

 

“Hey by the way, my name is Mari, not Doll. What do you go by?” you question with a raised brow.

 

He freezes before he chuckles sheepishly. “Whoops, tha name is Papyrus. Pleasure ta meet ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so super sorry for posting this when I should be working on Crybaby/Jerkface,  
> but like I said this has been finished for well on a year
> 
> and anyway I hope you enjoy it  
> look me up anywhere if you want  
> if you search cosmicArtist you will probably find me
> 
> (side note I don't know anything about alcohol so I don't know how much a bottle of strong stuff would actually cost)


	2. What?

“Hmmmm, Papyrus huh? Interesting name.” you respond. He chuckles at that before sitting up and taking his hoodie and sweater off. “Wow you really weren’t kidding around were you?” you ask nervously. ’ _ Really? He really wants to go now? _ ’ his ribs gleam in the low light of his room, and seem to be glowing a faint maroon orange.

 

“Heh, course not. So, 5 dates?” he responds. He looks at you expectantly as he starts to unbutton your shirt. You flush at the slow reveal of your skin. Grabbing his hands to make him stop undressing you. His brow quirks at that as irritation flashes across his face.

 

“Uh yes, five dates. Uhm, could you please give me some room here?” you ask tentitivally. “I'd prefer to uh, undress myself.” you end in a murmur. He twitches at that but compiles, and sits up farther away from you. You sit up yourself and manage to focus on undressing rather than the fact that there is someone there watching you.

 

Your face feels like the surface of the sun it’s so warm. You know what you agreed to, but it’s still something intimate that you’re getting into with a guy you don’t know. Just then you realize that he could be lying about the heat thing. If he is then there is no reason for him to keep up his end of this perverted agreement. Heck even if he wasn’t lying he has no reason not to bail!

 

You slip off your shirt and take out your phone. “So I just had a thought.” you mutter out at him. “You  _ could _ be lying to me. You  _ could _ bail after you fuck me.” as you say this you open the voice recording app.

 

“Heh, and why the hell would I do that?” he asked.

 

“Well for this, right now. That seems to be what you want anyway, and don’t even try to tell me that you would never do something like that.” you say firmly. “Maybe you would or maybe you wouldn’t but either way I wouldn’t know. So incase you are lying to me or plan to bail, I want our verbal agreement to be recorded.” you show him the screen with the voice recorder, and press record.

 

“I Mari Thompson, do agree to help out the skeleton monster Papyrus through his upcoming heat in exchange for 5 dates every time we fuck.” you intone clearly. 

 

“You can’t be serious.” Giving Papyrus a pointed look you wiggle the phone a bit. He sighs before giving in. “I Papyrus Snowdin; the skeleton monster in question, do agree ta go on 5 dates with the Human, Mari Thompson every time we fuck while she helps me through my upcoming heat.” he intones as carefully as you. “There ya happy?” he grumbles.

 

You smile at him “yes, very,” then you turn the recording off. You barely have the phone put down on the bed side table before Papyrus pushes you into his bed with a whump. “Oof! Ugh hey!” you say with a glare.

 

“I hate that ya made me do that.” he mutters, looming above you once more. “It feels too much like a promise, and I  _ hate those _ . We coulda just fucked and gone on those dates without ya bringing in failsafes.” as he says this he pushes your legs apart and into the air with his hands as he shuffles between them. “But I guess I just  _ had _ ta choose a practical human. I’ll keep my word, so don’t show that ta anyone.” he growls.

 

You nod at that with another furious blush, and open your mouth to reply, but are cut off by Papyrus’ swift capturing of your mouth using his. You feel lips move against your own, and an invader in your mouth. Both of which make no sense at all. ‘ _ How does a skeleton have lips and tongue? _ ’ His hands have grabbed a hold of your face to keep you trapped against him. No nose to get in the way, but his nose  _ ridge  _ does graze the end of  _ your  _ nose every so often, and you are finding it harder to breath as the kiss goes on. 

 

He pulls away after a few more moments, and you gasp a breath. “Whoops, forgot you humans needed air.” he snickers. You give him a glare as his hands trail down your neck from your face, and to your shoulders. Using his new grip on your shoulders he pins you down more so against his matress. “Hmmm almost forgot ‘bout this” he murmurs as he looks over your half bare body.

 

You yelp as he leans down to your chest and uses his teeth to tear your bra apart. “Hey!” you shout. He snickers again: tossing your now useless bra to his floor. You snap your hands over your breasts to cover them. “You’re getting me another one!” you demand. He just shrugs before you see his mouth open wide. Out flops that impossible tongue you felt when he was kissing you. It’s maroon orange and looks like glass.

 

It certainly doesn’t behave like glass though. Papyrus notices you staring, and chuckles while his weird glass-not glass tongue curls in the air. You focus back onto his face, and lock eyes to eye sockets. His gaze bores intensely into your own. Since you are locking gazes with him you see when his right eye socket flares with color. Maroon orange once again: you are sensing a pattern. When this happens you feel  _ something _ grab your hands and drag them slowly above your head leaving your chest exposed once more.

 

You struggle briefly with these weird invisible restraints before giving up and turning your face away into your arm. You were never very ‘body conscious’, but you still aren’t used to being this exposed to another person. Shy does not even begin to describe it. He never takes his sight off you as he leans his face in closer and closer to your now bare chest. You keep a close eye on the proceedings while you keep your face mostly turned away.

 

“Oh” you gasp when he makes contact. If it’s different and weird in your mouth it’s definitely different and weird on your boobs. It’s a good weird, and not only does his tongue look like glass it  _ feels _ like glass too. Smooth and cool, and utterly alien on your skin. Everywhere it touches your flesh leaves a trail of the skeleton monster equivalent of saliva. The chill it brings makes your nipples hard, which Papyrus takes full advantage of.

 

Using a free hand he pinches, and rolls your right nipple between his fingers. He uses his tongue and teeth to gently scrape and lick all over the remaining flesh of your left boob. It tingles, and you aren’t sure if you should enjoy his teeth scraping, or be fearful of getting bit.

 

When he nibbles down your side you grunt and mutter “Erck, what are you trying to do? Eat me?”. You had not intended to be heard so when he chuckles at what you said you flush deeply. “Uh”

 

“Well if ya want me to I have no objections.” he says ominously. Then he moves to plant a kiss in the center of your sternum. “Just remember you asked fer this.” as he says this he starts to trail his kisses down your torso from your chest. You blank for a few seconds before you realize what he means.

 

“You can’t seriously mean to-”

 

“Oh but I do.” he interupts. He waggles his… bone brows? How? You don’t ruminate long as he starts to tug your pants off. His thin finger bones work their way down into the waistline of your pants and into your underwear. You gasp as he pulls both of them down to your knees.

 

“W-wait!” you fluster. “You take off yours too! I’m not going to be the only one naked here.”

 

Lifting a single: bone brow? Bone brow, he shrugs and sits up to slip his pants and shoes off. Tossing them onto his floor he sits before you a nude skeleton. Nude skeleton monster anyway, and it shows how different he really is from a human skeleton. Especially the maroon orange appendage that you are shocked; yet also not shocked, to find jutting out from his pelvis. ‘ _ If a tongue why not a dick too right _ ?’

 

“Well… I guess I understand what you meant earlier. But do you know how to use it?” you question with a smirk. He just chuckles which makes you remember that you are indeed pinned beneath him almost totally nude. You blush more so when the distraction of his weird magic dick stops being  _ distracting enough _ to forget what’s going on.

 

“Cute, and don’t you worry there Doll. You’ll know in due time. I think now though that I’m about ta taste the closest thing to heaven.” as he says this he tugs your pants off the rest of the way along with your shoes, and socks. Oh! It’s that thing he said at the bar. Smooth.

 

Papyrus kisses your calf then. Gasping at that you watch as he makes his way up your leg from there. Kissing as he goes, stopping at your knee, switching to your other leg, and continuing from there. Right until his teeth make it all the way to your hairy mons.

 

“You’re going to get hair in your teeth” you say suddenly. “And don’t expect me to let you kiss me again if you seriously put your mouth there. That’s disgusting!” you say disturbed. Papyrus just raises his brow again before shrugging. “I’m being serious here! You will need to brush your teeth like, three times!” He ignores you, and actually fucking  _ kisses _ your pubis; which is nasty by the way, before he moves the curly hair aside.

 

“Don’t you daaarrroooooohhhhh~” you can’t finish your sentence properly as Papyrus takes a long slow lick all the way from the very bottom to the tippy top of your pus lips using what must be his entire tongue.

 

“Hmmmm, what was that you were sayin’?” he says smugly. You ignore him and your blushing face. Why does something so gross feel so nice? Chuckling, he goes back in for another taste. This go around uses mostly the thin tip to wiggle around just inside before darting out again. He does this a few times until you give in, and begin to beg him to do something more substantial. Or… you would have, but the thing is that he beats you to the punch. Plunging his whole tongue deep into you just as you are opening your mouth to complain.

 

You keen loudly from the feeling. That is not a sound you think you have ever made in your whole life, and making it now from something so gross, and perverted makes you embarrassed beyond belief. “Oh my go-AH!” again, you fail to finish a sentence as Papyrus slowly starts to drag his tongue out. The tip, caressing your walls with such precision it’s not even fair. You bite your lip to keep from moaning more so when he finds  _ that _ spot.

 

Not that it helps really since he stops the progression of his tongue out of you to focus on that particular spot. You wiggle and squirm around on his bed at the feeling, and by now you also really want to cum since you don’t think you can keep from it for very long with the way he is stroking you. A small part of you hates yourself for enjoying this. It’s so gross! The rest of you is aroused and embarrassed for it.

 

“P-Papyrus” you whisper. He freezes for a moment before going at it again with; dare you say, more effort. You gasp and clamp your mouth shut when you feel a slick, boney finger probe at your clit. Papyrus growls at that and brings up his free hand to pry your mouth open. “Ah~” with your mouth open there is nothing to stop your moans from slipping past your lips. Why does him prying your mouth open just make you more aroused?

 

Turning his attention back to pleasuring you: wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around? He presses a firm finger to your clit just as he firmly presses his tongue onto ‘the spot’. “OH MY GOD!” you scream. Is that a faint chuckle you hear? From 50 to 99.99 in the span of a second. You’re so close it isn’t even funny.

 

He finishes dragging his tongue out of you, and; starting from the base, licks from bottom to top again. Once he gets to the top he pays special attention to your clit and after a few seconds of quick firm licks you feel the dam break. You cum hard on his bed. “OH MY GOD! PAPYRUS!” you scream. Once you start cumming Papyrus shoves two of his long thin fingers into you to feel out  _ that stop _ , and starts to caress it again to keep you at the peak of your high.

 

As you finally come down you look up to see Papyrus looming over you once more. “Heh, guess I still got it. Ya ready for the main event?” he almost seems to sneer at you as he says this.

 

You pant for a few second before shaking your head. “Can we just  _ hah _ take a short break?” you ask meekly. Papyrus growls at that before he flops onto the bed next to you.

 

“I guess so,” he grumbles. As he lays next to you he traces your sides with a finger. A few dozen seconds later he rolls over on top of you to press his face into your boobs. You hear him mumble something into your chest.

 

“What was that?”

 

He turns his face up to prop his chin onto your chest, and wraps his arms around your ribcage. “I said ‘It’s no fair how soft humans are’” he whines. You blush and giggle some at that. He’s being cute.

 

He grins at your giggle, and you both lay in silence for a few moments, “hey” he says interrupting it. You hum to show you are listening. “Why did ya feel the need to record our deal?” he asks. You glance at him a moment and see the curiosity there. No malice which is nice since you were somewhat expecting it. He’s just curious.

 

You hum in indecision. Deciding whether or not to tell him. ‘ _ Why not? He is going to be my fake/real/fake boyfriend for the next while. Or at least into the foreseeable future. _ ’ “Well…” you start “a while ago I was dating a guy for a few months… and I finally decided to trust him with my body. It was… my first time, and… as soon as he got what he wanted... he left. I thought I knew him, but… I guess I didn’t know him at all.” the room is silent as you finish telling Papyrus about  _ his _ betrayal.

 

His eye goes dark as your hands are freed from their magic restrains. Your hands come down and hug his head gently to your chest. “That’s shitty.” he suddenly says.

 

You let out a short startled chuckle “Heh, yeah” you respond. You can’t help that it sounds vaguely self deprecating. “Guess I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t leave.” you finish with a mumble.

 

Papyrus shifts to hover above you again; his weight supported on his hands at your sides, and gives you an intense look. “I’m going ta make you forget he ever touched ya.” he suddenly declares.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Break time is over.”


	3. How?

His eye socket flares to life once more at his declaration, and you see him shift back into a kneel. You find your thighs propped up on his two femurs as he grabs your hips dragging you closer. You’re at a loss for what to do with your hands so you just flop them beside your head.

 

“H-hey, so, I was wondering. What made you ask  _ me specifically  _ for this?” you ask him as you feel his length press against your entrance. He hums at that before looking you dead in the eye.

 

“Just thought you were pretty damn sexy.” he utters before he presses in. You clamp your dominant hand over your mouth at the feeling. ‘ _ It’s made of the same stuff as his tongue, so how could it feel so very different? _ ’. First off, it doesn’t feel at all like glass. It feels almost like  _ real flesh _ , and secondly it  _ tingles _ … with  **_magic_ ** .

 

He stops and you find your hand gently pried off your mouth to be pinned down next to your head like your other hand. “ **Don’t** ” he warns. You nod with wide eyes as he removes his hands to grab at your hips again. “I like to hear my partners,” he asserts this to you; in his deep sinful voice, as he continues to press in.

 

“I- _ ah _ , I’m too embera- _ ah _ -berased of my  _ ngh _ noises.” you try desperately to voice.

 

You think you may have conveyed it when he shrugs, but then he just says. “Oh well.” He halts as he finally sits in you to the hilt. Sighing as he shifts his hips around to get into a more comfortable position. “Ready?”

 

“Heh… no?” you try. You shudder with a nervous laugh. “J-just give me a moment, uhm. This is different than what I’m really used to.” you mumble. So you lay there, trying to get used to it, but every so often you or Papyrus will shift just that little bit, and you will have to start all over.

 

He groans after almost 3 minutes of waiting for you to get used to it. “Can I just start already? This is torture!” he glares into your eyes “listen we’re _ already connected _ here, and I would have to pull out to change that, so we could either sit here indefinitely, or I could just start fucking and  _ move _ ,” he growls, and he does just that.

 

His hips roll back, stopping at just the tip being barley in, and then he presses back in all at once. “Oh my god” you whimper. You turn your face into the crook of your elbow, and reach up with your free hand to grab a pillow in a death grip. He does it again. “Oh my god!” you exclaim.

 

Then it repeats. In out in out. The pace becomes erratic and all over the place as he tries to do… something. A few dozen seconds of this before he finally settles on hard fast strokes in, and slow deliberate strokes out. You toss your head to the other side, and move your arm over your head with your other. It’s bent so that it frames your skull, and you feel rather than hear the groan that comes from Papyrus at the sight.

 

You scream when he manages to brush over ‘the spot’. “Bingo” he growls out. Changing pace once again to a short and fast one, he constantly hits, and presses against that one  _ singular  _ **_spot_ ** . You cover your mouth with both your arms; forgetting what Papyrus had said, and find him stilling to drag your arms up and over your face to be pinned down magically again. “Do that again and I  _ will  _ kiss you.” he threatens.

 

You make a face at that. He still hasn't brushed his teeth! He laughs cruelly as you make your disgust plainly known. “Well you seem so intent on being quiet is all” he chortles. You are about to make a retort when he starts moving again making you groan out loud instead.

 

Never have you ever been so vocal when making love. Or rather having sex since there is no love to be had here. It is utterly mortifying, but you can’t seem to find it in yourself to care as he keeps brushing against you in that oh so delicious way. You feel the knot tighten again. This is a first as well. You’ve never been able to cum more than once in any one sitting.

 

You try to tell him to slow down, but can’t find your voice: lost as it is to moaning. Just then you have another daunting thought. Can you get pregnant from this? He is a monster, but who is to say when magic is involved! Then there are STD’s to think about. You doubt that those are a problem, but there is always the possibility. You have to ask him, but you can’t speak. Your mouth won’t cooperate with your brain.

 

How do you get him to stop? ‘ _ Ugh, I really don’t want him to kiss me _ ’ but you need to ask these things. You have always believed in ‘better safe than sorry’ and right now your health is on the line! Since your arms are still pinned you bite your lips. Both of them to muffle your voice, and internally celebrate at getting him to stop.

 

“Now what have I been saying?” Papyrus growls at you. “I like to hear my partners! You were so against it earlier, but it seems you really do want me to kiss you.”

 

You shake your head “wait!” you exclaim as he leans in. “wait wait, I just, I had a question!” he stills at this, and gestures for you to continue. “I… well it’s stupid but, I mean it is a very real concern for me. It’s just that-”

 

“Spit it out!” he growls. You shudder at that. He seems pretty angry, and you find you are a little afraid of him in this moment.

 

“I-I-I I was just w-wondering if… if doing this wi-with you could get me p-p-pregnant.” you stutter out. He freezes and his eyes go dark. It frees your hands once again giving you some valuable insight into the use of his magic.

 

He closes his eyes and take in a deep breath. Sitting up on his heels he turns his head away and drags a hand down his face. He stops it over his mouth and then looks at you from the side. “Am I your first monster?” he questions. When you nod he groans and leans back over you with his skull coming into contact with your chest.

 

“No, you can’t, it’s fine, the only way fer a monster ta get a human pregnant, or vise versa is if the human is a mage, and they both want a kid. No ‘happy little accidents’ for us, an’ don’t worry none about those STD things we were told about. Monster don’t have those either.” well that’s good to know. He looks up at your from his place on your chest. “Can I keep going now?” he asks exasperated.

 

You were about to say yes when you realize that it would probably be a good idea to have a way of making him stop for moments like this. Perhaps a safe word? Or a code of some sort? “Er uhm in just a moment.” you say tentatively. He groans at that and turns his face back into your boobs. “I was just thinking about how curious I am, and how I might ask you to stop again because of it. Perhaps we could have a code word? I really don’t want to risk being kissed by your ‘tainted’ mouth right now.”

 

He sighs at that “whatever sure. Do traffic lights work for ya?” he grouses.

 

“Uh yeah sure that works.” you mutter.

 

“Good” and then he starts anew. It takes a few moments to redetermine where he was thrusting into, but once he does he goes back into the short fast pace he had before that makes you scream. You do to. Over and over again. You twitch and writhe around as you try to tell him that you’re close, but it seems he already knows from your ‘non verbal’ cues.

 

You squeeze your eyes shut, and clench your teeth together only to gasp into a silent scream when you finally cum that second time. You arch off of his bed and grip the sheets in your hands until they tear. He doesn’t stop moving as your orgasm pours over you. He doesn't stop when you finally come down either.

 

You give out a pitiful moan and tears spring to your eyes from the over stimulation. “ _ Ah~ _ r-red.” you whimper. You were scared that he wouldn’t get it, but he does slow down at your utterance. Not stopping, but slower is better than faster.

 

He gives you a look of irritation. “What?” he snarls. He’s so angry, but he falters when he sees your expresion at his tone. “Shit.”

 

You have no doubt that your fear reaction is very apparent in this moment. It’s so much greater than earlier when you were asking about pregnancies. He has so much power over you in this moment, and him getting angry makes you scared about what he could do to you while he has all this power. You don’t truly know him yet after all. At your face he stills entirely.

 

“Fuck. I’m sorry.” he mutters. “what is it?” he asks more gently. You take in a few breaths to calm yourself. ‘ _ it’s ok, he isn’t going to hurt me. You’re still fine. _ ’

 

“n-nothing really. It was just starting to be... unbearable.” you utter in a quiet voice “I’ve uh, never cum twice in one sitting before” admitting this is an embarrassing thing, but you felt it was the right thing to say.

 

He huffs a laugh. “good to know, so you just want this to be over huh?” he questions. At your nod he leans back, and grips your left leg in his hand. Dragging it up he hugs it to his chest making for a new angle to fuck around with. “let's finish this then” this new pose is a little weird honestly. Your hips are completely turned on their sides, and your chest is trying to accommodate them, but is having a hard time. Especially since Papyrus is so tall.

 

“Just make it quick please.” you whimper. You barely see his nod before he goes back at it. Since he’s trying to make it quicker he’s going at a much faster, deeper pace than before. It doesn’t make your tear up nearly as much. Especially since he isn’t focusing on that  _ spot _ he found in you.

 

You fear you have made a mistake agreeing to this though. He is obviously somewhat quick to anger, and if it’s like animal heats than that means you’ve signed up for basically constant sex which you are really,  _ really _ not used to. You definitely need to ask about what this heat entails so that you don’t go assuming too much. You are distracted from your thoughts by a particularly loud moan from Papyrus. You look up at him and see his face scrunched up as he chases his end.

 

It’s wholy erotic, and though you have cum twice already you feel that sharp spike of arousal peirce you for just a moment making you clench on his length just that little bit that pushes him over. Of course now you also understand why he enjoys hearing his partners so much. You find you absolutely love the sounds he makes as… whatever just came out of his dick shoots into you.

 

You gasp when it settles. It feels like pop rocks are going off in your cunt, only less so intense than pop rocks. More like static maybe? It makes you quiver and tear up again. It’s almost too much, and you love it! You feel Papyrus release your leg and let it flop down to the side so that your on your back again. Papyrus takes advantage of this, and lays down on top of you, wrapping his arms once more around your ribcage.

 

You enjoy the afterglow for a moment before you tap the side of his face. “Hey” you whisper. He grunts “I have some more questions for you,” he grumbles before turning his face up to look at you. “I was just curious about what this eleged heat you are about to go through entails. Like how long will it last a things like that.”

 

He rolls his eyes somehow, “well for me it lasts about a week, and since you agreed to help me out, I will literally not let you out of my sight for the entire time.” you balk at that, but he just continues. “Code words won’t be as effective, but I should still have some sense left to slow down if you say red, though that’s a little iffy, and most importantly, I will be less inclined to talk. Heat makes me more… beastial than usual. You’re also gonna have ta take time off from your job.”

 

You openly gape at that. This is a lot more than you thought it would be. “W-when does it start again?” you stutter.

 

“Sometime tomorrow. I couldn’t tell ya the exact time. I’d say that you have about three hours after I wake up to get yourself the week off.”

 

You lay there just thinking about all this. A week of constantly being around this guy. Probably very little to no opportunities to shower. Very likely a lot of sex; which you are still not used to, and no work…. This could turn into the best week ever, or spiral into the worst.

 

“Alrighty then” you say with a small, nervous smile “I’m sure I can work something out. And you had better be sure that I will be keeping track.” you say with a giggle. You then break out into a fit of light laughter.

 

He lets you laugh for a bit with a smirk on his face before he squeezes your sides to get your attention. “And what about me huh? What will fake/real dating you be like?” he asks.

 

Your giggle petters off as you think about what dating him will probably be like for the both of you. “Well… you can’t cheat on me, or I’ll ruin you, and I will probably call you every night to say good night, and every morning to say good morning. And if I see something the reminds me of you I will buy it without thinking and either keep it or give it to you as a gift.

 

“I’m also kinda touch hungry so I will want to cuddle with you all the damn time, and I will probably visit unannounced when I’m having a bad day. My work may or may not get in the way of things, but it’s a shitty job anyway. My brothers wedding is coming up so you will have to go with me to that, and I will expect you to defend my honor if someone dares to insult me or us as a couple. Same to you. You have to defend yourself if I’m not around because if it was me I would give them a verbal smackdown for daring to insult our loved ones.

 

“Uuuh, oh! Flowers! At least one at any point in time. I love getting flowers, and getting a surprise flower will absolutely make my day. I also tend to ramble when I get on a topic I’m passionate about, and-”

 

“Oh my god stop” he laughs out. “I get it, stars. This might not be as terrible as I thought it would be.” he states smirking.

 

“Ditto” you murmur with a grin.


	4. Who?

You stand in front of your work office dressed in casual clothes. You don’t plan to come back here for the next week even if they threaten to fire you for wanting to take a break. It had been a great undertaking to untangle yourself from Papyrus this morning so that you could get what you need, and come here to ask for the week off. So you are very tired, and already, totally done with the day. Breathing deep you step into the building.

 

“Mari!” you hear someone call as soon as you take a few steps in. Turning to look at them you smile as you realize you had the voice pegged right. Rushing to you is your best friend Eliza Burncham. You are never nearly prepared enough for her personality, but you are prepared when she practically tackles you. “Mari!!!!” she squeals. 

 

“Haha it’s only been a day Eliza!” you chortle. She chuckles and just hugs you tighter. You give her a warm hug back and then seperate. You both analize what the other is wearing. Eliza seems to have decided on a mid length black pencil skirt with grey tights, and a red blouse. She has on a pair of black flats, and her hair is tied back with a band while her bangs are clipped away from her face with a red plaid hair bow.

 

“What is this Mari? You’re wearing your weekend clothes.” Eliza points out. You look up at her face and give a sheepish grin. Her brow raises as she smiles. “And you are positively glowing. I know you were upset yesterday, but I’ve never seen you get over disappointment this fast before. What’s up?”

 

“Ever perceptive as always Eliza.” you hum. “Yes indeed I am wearing my weekend clothes, and that is because I am taking the week off. I felt it would do me some good to get out of the office after the… crushing news. I’m going on a vacation with my er” you pause then grin before whispering conspiratorially into Eliza’s ear. “My new boyfriend.”

 

She gasps. “Oh Mari! I’m so glad for you!!” she giggles, then she frowns “are you shore you’re ready to date again? I mean, after Adam…”

 

You give her a swift pat on the back making her look back up at your face. “Yes I’m ready” you tell her with conviction. “This one won’t leave. I have a strong feeling about it, and if he does then that’s fine. I’m not in love with him yet.” you give her a wink which she smiles at.

 

“Well just be careful. I know how fast you fall, and how slow you trust.” she says giving you another hug. You hug her back for a short bit. She pulls away as she says. “WELP! I got work to do, enjoy your vacation!” she slaps you on the back, and giggles before skipping off. As you watch her leave you feel that even more than you she deserved that promotion.

 

Shaking off the thought you turn to the stairs and march up to your boss’ office. Why he decided to have his office at the very top of the building you don’t know. Probably some sort of deranged power move. He’s never busy, but he always likes to ‘appear’ busy, so you prepare yourself for a long wait.

 

Finally you manage to get yourself to the top floor; it’s a three story building, and down the very short hall. You knock three times on his fake grand oak door. You hear a grunt from inside his office to take a seat, so you do in the cloth padded office chairs. Not the best for sitting in, but it’s hard to find comfortable, and affordable office chairs.

 

Surprisingly he doesn’t take long to call you in; only around ten minutes, which has never happened before. At least not to you. You adjust your shirt a little, and announce yourself before entering into his office. Same ole same ole really. Just a bunch of beige and grey around a big wooden desk.

 

“Ah Mari! How wonderful to see… what are you wearing?” your boss says from his desk. You turn to look at him. Sitting behind the desk is; arguably, the most handsome man you have ever seen. Strong jawline, impressive suit, salt and pepper hair. Not to mention tall. You internally sigh in disappointment. ‘ _ All the hot ones are douches. _ ’ Not that you can really complain anymore seeing as you have a fake-real-fake boyfriend now.

 

“Just my weekend clothes Mr.Kernam.” you state “I’ve decided to take the week off. Plus my uh… Boyfriend sorta… threw a surprise vacation at me, and expected me to be able to get the time off.” you continue nervously with a shrug. He raises his brow at you.

 

“Are you sure? You’ll fall behind in your work if you take a week off.” he points out. When you nod at that he gives you a slow nod back. “Very well, you certainly have enough vacations days for a week off… but you’ll need to fill out a vacation form.” he finishes with a sly grin. As if you weren’t prepared.

 

You nod at that and pull out the already filled out form. Your boss seems shocked at your forthought, but you are always prepared. “See you next week.” you tell him. He takes the papers from you as you walk out of his office. As soon as you close the door you sigh in relief. You did not expect that to go so well. Usually he puts up more of a fight when giving his workers paid time off. Does he think you mean to use vacations time with no pay?

 

You shrug it off though. You got the week, and didn’t lose your job. What’s there to complain about? Walking out of the building you see Papyrus standing off to the side. ‘ _ What? _ ’ “hey!” you call out. He turns to look at you, and marches up the steps to stand in front of you as soon as he makes eye contact. You yelp as he grabs you, and tosses you over his shoulder, “HEY!”

 

He marches off again. Probably on his way back to his house. “Papyrus! Put me down!” you shriek struggling. He ignores you as he continues to walk towards an alley. “Dude people are watching! At least stop carrying me over your shoulder!” he halts at that and seems to notice people are staring. Quickly he sets you on your feet and grabs your hand to continue dragging you off.

 

You roll your eyes at his antics before you start to walk next to him his hand still in yours. “Geeze you sure are in a hurry.” you point out casually.

 

“Of course I am” he growls out. “You weren’t there when I got up, and my SOUL was panicking, stars I’m already fucking burning. Heats suck, don’t ever become magical, doll.” he grumbles tugging you down the alley. He scoops you up, and you fall. You remember this sensation from yesterday night, and just like last time you end up in his room.

 

“Sorry about that. I had to go get the week off.” you tell him. You turn your face to him as you say this, and lose your breath when he grabs it with a hand to kiss you somewhat violently. “Awk! Papyrus!” you yelp pushing away from him. At the same time as you push he in turn tosses you onto his bed. He looms over you panting and practically glowing maroon orange.

 

“I hate this” he growls. “But stars damn it if it doesn’t feel amazing.” he shoves his face into your neck at that. Licking and biting the sensitive skin there. “Hope you’re ready” he growls into your ear. You feel his hands grab your shirt and tear it open.

 

“HEY!” you shriek. That’s the second piece of clothing that he’s ripped to pieces since you agreed to this. “You’re getting me a new one!” you shout once more. Does he just like ripping up clothes? You had forgone the bra since your favorite one had been ripped to shreds, and you had expected to come right back here. You thought perhaps he just liked ripping apart bras, but is it all clothing?!

 

Apparently so as he rips your pants off as well. Weirdly he doesn’t do so to your underwear or socks. He just takes them all off at the same time normally. Well fast still, but at least he didn't tear them to shreds. He does put the socks in his pockets though. “I hope you realize that I’m holding you accountable for my ruined clothes” you mutter

 

He grunts in what you think is affirmation before he’s tearing his own shirt off. He doesn’t take his pants off though: which is annoying. You grumble at that when he slips his hands behind your back, and lifts your torso up to his face. “You had better take those pants off buster” you grouse.

 

“Later” he mumbles as he kisses your chest and boobs. You feel the buildup this brings as your body reacts to the stimulation. It takes a considerable amount of willpower to not bite your lip since that would muffle your voice, and you know he doesn’t like that.

 

“Before I’m totally lost, I just wanna say sorry in advance.” Papyrus suddenly mumbles into your chest. You grunt in such a way as to hopefully convey that he should explain why. Panting he continues but just barely. “I might  _ ngh _ hurt you during this. My instincts don’t care that there’s  _ hah _ another person involved with this. That’s par- _ hng _ part of the reason I spent all that time yesterday getting you off. So my body could learn what your b-body  _ ugh _ likes. Then  _ maybe  _ my instincts won’t be total pricks.”

 

You really don’t want to be hurt, but you feel like you could deal with it if you knew how he thinks he is going to hurt you. “You  _ ah _ you said you might hurt me? How?”

 

He growls before shaking it off “don’t have a lot of time to explain, in all honesty it will probably be that I won’t stop until I’m totally spent, but if my SOUL likes you enough I might bite ya.” you stiffen at that.  _ Biting? Uh uh no way! _ You go to complain, but at that moment he is apparently done with waiting as he starts to lavish your chest with attention once more.

 

“ _ Erk _ you, if you bit me you had better have a way of getting rid of it” you grump. He chuckles darkly at that before spearing you with his long thin fingers. You keen at that, the action itself making you squirm. Almost instantly he has found ‘the spot’ again. Using his two fingers and his thumb on your clit; while also mauling your torso, he brings you over the edge much  _ much _ quicker than last time.

 

You shout your release into the room. He really  _ really _ knows what he’s doing. You feel like this is going to be a long week as you are released to flop onto the bed. Where almost immediately an angry looking Papyrus looms over you. “It...  _ heh _ it has begu-un” he says. It seems such a chore to get even those words out.

 

You give him a tired look. You were already totally done with today before you got your week off, and now that you came you’re completely spent. But, you did agree to this so you try to stay awake as he flips you onto your belly, grabs your hips with his hands, and drives into you.

 

Well that certainly wakes you up. He has a hold of your backside in the air. Which is good since you don’t think your legs are going to be able to support your own weight. So while your hips, and butt are being held up by his hands, your front is so weak that it stays flopped onto the bed. The problem is that even as out of it as he is, Papyrus still seems to know how to please you as he uses your body to find relief.

 

The only reason you think this is because shortly after he starts in on you, you end up cumming again. You find you don't care what he thinks about your noise level as you grab a pillow to bury your face in. Twice already, and you can feel another one coming on! You would crawl away, but that would be pointless since your legs are jello, and your hips are being gripped oh so tightly by bony mitts.

 

You tear up from the feeling, though you find you’re quickly getting used to it. Then you feel Papyrus lean over you. He breaths into your ear, but says nothing. Then he starts to nibble on you. Not enough to hurt which is nice since you felt that maybe he would bite you like he said he might. You hear him breath in, and can’t help but think he’s  _ smelling _ you. Weird, but for some reason it just makes you feel hotter.

 

Then he does bite you. For real. You scream from the pain, and curse him out: though it appears he can no longer understand you. Trying to shove his face away only makes him bite harder. It feels like you should be scared, or sad but all you feel is anger. Mostly at yourself for being stupid enough to agree to this, but partly at him for not taking the time to properly explain it all.

 

You finally shove his face off which results in him falling back onto his ‘ass’ behind you. He still has a hold of your hips, so you fall with him and can still feel him in you. In fact the impact of you both hitting his bed sent a heavy, dizzying jolt of maddening pleasure through you. The moment of quiet is filled with heavy breathing: done mostly by you, until you hear a low growl. You’re flipped onto your back again, and see his eye socket glow.

 

You arms are brought above your head, and restrained there by something you can’t see. You struggle for a few moments until he’s grabbed ahold of your hips to make this new angle work, and is back at it again. All you can do is moan from it all. The sensations from this whole thing: every single one of them, enhance the experience. Even the pain from the unwanted bite. You don’t feel faint from it which means he must not have damaged any major arteries. So that’s a plus.

 

He leans over again, and you feel helpless in his smoldering gaze. You really hope he doesn't bite you again, but all he does it press his face into your boobs, and pant as he speeds up. Oh? Does that mean he’s almost done? Well that’s at least one!  _ How many more times can I do this, this week? _ you wonder.

 

You snap out of it when he shifts to press his teeth against where he bit you. You tense at that which must be just what Papyrus needed since it finally sends him over. Feeling his release tips you over once more as well. Leaving you writhing on his bed. There’s not another bite, but he does press his sharp teeth against the wound. He even starts to lick it once he comes down.

 

“Well that was… something” you finally say. He doesn't respond as he wraps his arms around you. “Papyrus?”you hesitantly ask. All you get in response is a snore. Here he is, a tall ass skeleton monster,  _ still wearing his pants _ , fucking you into his mattress, and then passing out with you in his arms on top of, and in you still.

 

You sigh as you attempt to get comfortable. The good thing about him being passed out is that his magic has deactivated, and so you can bring your arms down to hug his head to your body. You only weakly attempt to get him off of and out of you for a few minutes before giving up, and just relaxing.

 

Well you were already done with today anyway. Might as well get some sleep. You drift off to the thought about how you are possibly going to be able to stand helping him for a whole week with this. You’re already so sore! Figuring it’s futur you’s problem, you shut your eyes to get some sleep. Not even three minutes later you drift off to a dream about flying undead goats.


	5. When?

18 times. Not including that one from before his heat he ended up fucking you 18 times through the whole thing. You were wrong about the none stop aspect of it though. Sure he was more bestial like he said, but it was more the way he treated you than anything else. Constant sniffing, keeping you in line of sight always, excessive cuddling. It was honestly more like having a clingy dog. A clingy dog that fucked you whenever he could.

 

The breaks were nice though since it meant you could recover and eat. Now you’re just sore. Even with the short food, and sleep breaks it was tough going. You feel like a giant bruise, and while no more ‘biting’ happened you did still have that one big bite mark on your shoulder. It’s been scabbed for days, but it’s still tender and a rather sore subject for you. Speaking of sore you groan as you feel the boney hands of your skeletal lover rubbing down your back.

 

“sorry, w’s that too hard?” Papyrus asks. You grunt which conveys to him that you’re fine enough to keep going on. He started coming out of his heat in stages very shortly ago, and by now is totally in control again. When he saw how bad off you were; and how annoyed about the bite you are, he offered to give you a massage. You agreed reluctantly, and don’t regret it. He must be using some form of healing magic because you are absolutely in heaven.

 

Though the heat continues on, he had said that you can both stop fucking for the rest of it. Apparently it’ll only last a few more hours until it stops plaguing him, and his instincts.

 

“So, how many dates we got?” he asks as he reaches your lower back.

 

“ _ooooh_ , uuh?” you think quick on the spot to math it up while distracted by Papyrus’ ‘magic hands’. “95 I think. Not including that first time we ended up fucking 18 times.” you mumble with a please groan at the end. “you’re really good with your hands there.”

 

“mhmmm” he hums. He moves to work on your legs while apparently ruminating over it. After a few minutes he finally speaks. “wanna make it an even number?” he asks. You hum in confusion at that. “it’s at 19, and we can leave it there if you want, but I’m more inclined to make it an even 20.” he explains with a seductive lite.

 

His voice is down right sinful, and truthfully you would too. Odd numbers creep you out. “it would be five more dates you know” you mumble at him as he starts massaging your feet. It feels so good that you groan again. He finishes up with your feet rather quickly to move back up your body, and hover over you.

 

“that’s fine with me. So what’ll it be?” he asks. You flip over onto your back to get a better look at him. Both of you have been totally naked the whole week. You since he would just tear off your clothes anyway, and him because he was in a more primal mindset, and felt no shame for his nakedness. It’s impossible to deny that his bare bones are sexy: though you still can’t explain that one.

 

Humming to yourself, you think over his offer. It is so very tempting that you think you’ll probably say yes. The soreness from before is mostly gone from getting that massage, and you do like even numbers. You give him an easy grin. “all right, but can we go slow? You only got the soreness on the outside.” you tell him.

 

His sly grin and confirming nod are enough for you to let him shimmy between your legs one last time. You would think it impossible for him to be hard again so soon, but you’ve been dealing with it for a whole week, and as such it doesn’t surprise you.

 

Though he looks ready to go he apparently decides to stall by gently sliding his fingers up your cunt. You moan softly at it, and relax as you feel him caressing your inner walls. It’s feels like pure bliss, and now you are 100% certain that he’s using some form of healing magic since you can actually _feel_ the bruised peach feeling ebb away.

 

“that is just- oh my god, never stop doing that.” you coo. He chuckles at your blissed out state of being before removing his magic fingers. You whine at the loss since they felt so amazing, and shiver as you feel his dick press at your entrance once more.

 

“now this is what I call after care” Papyrus says snickering. You would question why, but just then you feel him slip in and understand. You can’t help but laugh at it as well. He’s somehow put his healing touch into his dick! It makes you feel peaceful and totally blissed out as he slowly pumps his hips back and forth. Without really thinking you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his hips. Dragging him down to you so that you can kiss his jaw.

 

He obliges and starts to knead on your sides, and torso with more of that wonderful magic. Your eyes flutter closed and you press your lips to his ear hole thing. “why didn’t we do this sooner?” you ask in a whisper. You’re too blissed out to be angry. Mostly you feel a profound sense of content.

 

“takes up alotta magic, and I honestly never thought of it till just now” he whispers back. He starts to pick up the pace ever so slightly, and you whine as you feel the magic fade away. Your whine turns into a moan halfway through as you just allow yourself to feel what is happening to you. It’s so so nice. Easy and slow and gentle. You like this gradual build up that you’re feeling right now. It’s different in a good way to all the other times and ways you've gotten off before.

 

There is no desperate rush to finish like there was before and during his heat. Maybe because it’s winding down? This might be how he usually has sex when he isn’t being driven mad by heat and lust. Of course you could be wrong. It’s just so new right now, and like his slow fucking your orgasm is nice and slow too. The gradual buildup washes over you like a sun beam in a meadow, or a shallow wave on a beach. So nice.

 

Papyrus gently grabs your face with both hands once he feels you climax, and kisses you softly once he feels you stop. As he kisses you he releases your face to trace your sloping curves. Down your sides to your hips, up your front to your chest, feeling your collar bones, and winding his way down your arms to tangle his fingers with your own.

 

Eventually you have to pull away to breath. Especially since you feel another one coming. “ _ah Papyrus~_ ” you whisper with a shudder. He grins at that and moves your entwined hands next to your head as he leans down to kiss you again. You feel him speed up again minutely which makes you moan softly into his mouth.

 

He swallows your sounds as he picks up speed once more. Licking his teeth as he pulls away you pant for breath, and watch him stare at you. His gaze heats up that coiling fire within you. You tense when he brushes one of the other various spots he discovered within you during the week, and you squeeze your eyes shut as you whimper at the feeling.

 

“Pa-papyrus~ _ah_ f-faster please~” you whine.  It’s kinda pathetic, and you really didn’t take yourself for a begger. He just snickers at you.

 

“Oh? But I thought you wanted slow?” he teases. You give him a look of hazy horror. _Oh dear god he isn’t going to go any faster is he?!_ He doesn’t either, all he does to change it up is to thrust at various different angles to hit those various spots inside of you. You want to squirm, and wiggle, and thrust your own hips just to get just that little bit more friction. It’s still nice, but it’s also becoming hard to deal with.

 

“Papy~ pleeeeease~” you plea. You’re so close! He just chuckles again; was that a hint of malice there, and leans down to kiss you once more. Stealing your breath away, and finally starts to pick up speed in a substantial matter. Moving off your lips he presses his teeth into that bite mark and growls. “Aaahhh~” You almost forgot he is still technically in his heat. His growls cause you to tense up from the primal, possessive sound of it.

 

He stutters to a halt inside you when you tense up like that before pulling out very slowly and thrusting back in fast and _hard_. You dive over that edge when you feel his tip slam against your cervix. It’s painful in a sinfully delicious way. Making self discoveries today! Didn’t really take yourself for a masochist, but there’s really no controlling that is there? He continues to fuck you through your orgasm in fast hard strokes in and semi slow pulls out. His own end comes very shortly after yours ends.

 

You don’t think you’ll ever get used to the feeling of magic getting shot into you like that. Static in your cunt is an odd feeling after all. He flops onto his side next to you and draws you close to be his little spoon. “Well that makes 20 then, and the heat ends in another hour or so,” Papyrus whispers into your ear. You hum and nod. It’s interesting to feel satisfied and desired like this. None of your ‘real’ boyfriends could ever manage this, and especially not the one who left you after punching your V card.

 

“When should we plan for all these dates we have?” you ask quietly. He hums behinds you before you feel him give a sorta shrug. “Pfft, ok how about this.” you start with a giggle “I’ll plan the first one and you plan the next one and then I’ll plan the one after that and so on.”

 

He chuckles at that. “Sounds like a plan.” then he presses his teeth to the back of your neck, and seems to purr? You don’t question it for too long. If growls why not purrs? You give a short sigh, and settle down for the wait. You feel content. So content you start to drift off into a pleasant sleep.

 

* * *

 

I clutch this woman ;Mari, to me as I purr. I really shouldn’t be purring, but I’m just too damn pleased about all this to care. I was really cutting it close this time for a partner, and I know M’Lord would flip his shit if I destroyed the house again while trying to supress all those heated urges. I think about the promise I made though and grimace. Dating really isn’t my thing, but I guess we all have to make sacrifices so as not to displease M’Lord.

 

Actually I don’t know if he would be more upset at me going on literally 100 Dates with a _human_ , or if I had destroyed the house during my heat again. Either way what’s done is done, and unless Chara resets it will stay that way.

 

Suddenly I hear a light sound coming from her. Glancing down I realize that she’s fallen asleep in my arms. **_Geeze she is trusting_ ** . The heats not totally over yet, what if I decided to fuck her again while she’s so damn vulnerable? **_She might not even notice_ **. I grip her tighter and purr just a little louder at that thought, but push it away. She would definitely notice something like that going on.

 

I loosen my grip, and glance at the bite mark. I did warn her, but also I really didn’t expect to actually have bitten her. According to her it happened at the very beginning to! That’s a little weird to me since my SOUL should never have liked her so much as to bite her. Let alone at the very beginning. If it had grown to like her during the heat then perhaps I would have bitten her closer to the middle or end, but a bite in the beginning is my SOUL trying to tell me something.

 

The placement also irks me. That’s a claim mark if I have ever seen one. I need to get rid of it before some other monster sees and tells her what it is. The problem is that I just can’t bring myself to do it! I had the perfect opportunity earlier when I was giving her that massage. Just a graze of my hands over the raw flesh, and it would be like it never happened.

 

So easy, and yet.

 

I can’t do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two  
> Sex and Dates  
> Coming soon  
> Get ready for some cheezy romance!

**Author's Note:**

> Again I am so sorry about not working on Crybaby/Jerkface  
> Although this is technically finished as of a year ago ^^;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it though :D
> 
> (Honestly I think this is the best smut I have ever written)
> 
> Look me up anywhere ^^  
> You will likely find me if you search cosmicArtist
> 
> Have a great day :D


End file.
